The Dare
by Manwathiel Melda
Summary: A young Legolas has been dared by his older brothers to do something he know will get him into trouble...
1. Dared!

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas or Thranduil.

The Dare, Chapter 1

"Legolas, you can't back down from a dare," the voice said from behind.

"I know," he replied.

"I hope you aren't chickening out," another one added.

"I am not!" he said loudly, louder than he should have. His mind flashed back to a few days before.

"_Come on, Legolas! Choose already, or Caunion will chose for you!" Legolas looked around at his brothers. There were three of them, all older than himself. "You have ten seconds to decide," Turin, the closest in age, said. Turin was four years older than Legolas. _

"_Time's up," the older one, Aranhil, said. "Caunion, what's your decision for our little brother?" This decision would be either truth or dare, for the four boys were playing Truth or Dare. Legolas was hoping against hope that it would truth. _

"_I choose a dare," Caunion replied after a minute. He and Turin shared a glance, their eyes glinting with mischief. The nine-year-old boy looked scared. Turin raised his eyebrows, smiling. _

"_Okay. Here it is." Turin leaned down and whispered what Legolas had to do. _

"_What if I don't want to?" the little boy asked, crossing his arms across his chest. _

"_Well, you have to. You were dared, Legolas, so you don't have a choice!" Caunion said with a smirk. _

And now, here it was, a few days later. His brothers were starting to ask why he had not done it yet. Legolas had said he was waiting for the right time.

He was scared. That was the simple answer. He was afraid. Afraid of what would happen if he got caught. Afraid of his father. Afraid of his brothers, who were older and stronger than he.

But today was perfect. His father and mother were out, his sister was at a friend's house, and Aranhil was babysitting. He had to do it today.

"I'm going right now!" he said, turning around to face Turin.

"Okay. Well, go in!" Turin replied, raising his voice.

"I am!" the nine-year-old responded, exasperated. He quietly opened the door to his sister's room and walked in slowly.

"You have to steal her dress and tiara and hide them," he heard the voice say from inside his head. He rolled his blue eyes. Why did he always have to do the foolish dares?

"I know!" He grabbed the dress off the hanger and the tiara from its shelf. Then he rushed out, shoving the dress and tiara into Turin's hands and running away.

"Hey, Legolas! Come back here!" Turin called. "You haven't finished yet!" Legolas halted and turned around slowly.

"What else do I have to do?" he asked, his voice wary.

"You don't remember the second part of the dare? You have to hide them as well."

"Fine," the boy replied, walking back over to his brothers. Turin handed him the dress and the tiara. "Stop following me!" he added as his brothers followed towards his room.

"But we want to see it completed," Caunion said, winking at Turin.

"No! I'll come out when I'm done," Legolas replied stubbornly. He walked into his room and locked the door. "Where?" he asked to the air. Then it hit him. "That's it! That's where I'll hide them!" He knew a secret way to get into Turin's room, the perfect place to hide the dress and tiara.


	2. Consequences

The Dare, Chapter 2

The next day…

Legolas sat at the breakfast table, silently nibbling on his food. He was angry with his older brothers for forcing him to do something he did not want to do and knew would get him in trouble. So far, Thranduil had not said anything about it, but Legolas knew his father would find out soon. He waited for his father to say something, but Thranduil was silent, seemingly oblivious to his sons' game the day before.

"May I be excused, Ada?" Legolas looked up from his plate to see his younger sister finished.

"Of course, Miriel. Do not forget that there is the feast tonight," Thranduil replied. "I expect all of you to be dressed well."

"Yes, Ada," all five elflings said. Miriel smiled, and the older boys grinned mischievously at each other. Legolas just stared at his barely touched food.

"Naneth," he said, looking at his mother, "may I please be excused?"

"You've barely eaten, Legolas," Laurelin said.

"I'm not very hungry," the boy responded.

"Alright then. Remember what your father said though."

"Yes, Naneth," Legolas said, eagerly leaving the table.

*****

Later in the day, Legolas was spying on his siblings. He watched as Miriel played with her dolls and his older brothers teased her. It was nearly time for the feast when Miriel finally went to look for her dress, which was nowhere to be found.

Legolas continued to watch as she ran to their father, explaining everything. He knew they would be in trouble.

"BOYS!" Thranduil's angry voice came from the throne room. "COME HERE THIS INSTANT!"

All four boys came in, Legolas the first one there. "Yes, Ada?" he asked, his voice small.

"Do any of you know what happened to your sister's dress? And her tiara?" Thranduil asked. Turin glanced at Caunion. Legolas nodded very slowly and asked if he could speak with his father privately. After the older boys had left, Legolas told his father where the things were hidden, and said that he would get the dress and tiara if Thranduil would keep Turin away for five minutes.

*****

Legolas hurried into his brother's room to retrieve Miriel's things while his father talked to the older boys. Legolas knew Turin would get in trouble, and that Turin would be angry. But he did not care. The older ones had it coming. It was what they deserved.

Legolas came out of his brother's room, carrying the things in his arms. He shoved them into Miriel's hands and walked off to see his father. On the way, he passed Turin, coming out of the throne room.

"I'll get you for this, Lego, if it's the last thing it do!" Turin sneered at his younger brother on his way to his room. Legolas just smiled.


End file.
